Polandvision Song Contest 2
|Row 4 title = Debuting Countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Withdrawing Countries |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Winner |Row 6 info = Tinkara Kovač "Round and Round" |Row 7 title = Entries |Row 7 info = 15 |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ 1 file:Eurovision Heart.png 3 ►}} Polandvision Song Contest #2 is the 2nd edition in the Polandvision Song Contest. It will have 3 voting days due to timezones between participants. Day one of voting is on the 28th, and it opens at 19:00 GMT and ends on the 31st at the same hour. Participating Countries Guest voting nations of Wenedowslavia and Hrvenija debuted alongside Scientificum, Stahn, Ralioskener, Skarten and Neusiedlung. Socijalisticka Republika Jugoslavije was meant to enter in this edition, but it got banned for hating Japanese people and flaming. It's replacement, SRJ32 also got banned by admins hours before the contest, but there will be a replacement for the entry, and that replacement is New Romania I. Voting The voting system used in the Polandvision Song Contest 2 is the Traditional 1-8-10-12 Eurovision voting system. It can only be used if there are more than 10 nations participating. There were 5 guest voting nations, Snaerland, Remulia, , and Xeriande. Promethean Colonialists did the worst ever for a host, coming last with only 15 points. Grand Final There are 14 nations competing, there was meant to be 15 nations competing, but the Jugoslavija incident happened, reducing the number down to 14, but it was replaced by , bringing up the number to 15. Flowrisa was planned to be the 16th nation, but failed to enter a song in time. Other Countries Last Edition Peformers has said nothing about the Second Polandvision Song Contest despite being aware of it, it came last with only 11 points last edition. Debutants was meant to enter this edition, it had 12 on the draw as it was the 12th nation to enter. However, hours before the contest it was announced that it had been banned. It was replaced by Nationstates Ban One of the debutants, died of a heart attack after being overthrown. Controversy Nationstates (Where the contest is held in it's forums) was down at 11:30 PDT, it was planned to be a 15-30 minute downtime for hardwire repairs, but it continued further than that. Site admin, violet reported at 00:22 PDT that bad things happened. After a long time of repairs, it was fixed and is now up and running. It didn't damage proceedings. Also, as soon as the 2nd edition of PolandVison began, and voting became available, a skirmish between nations began, regarding a large country named Snærland, and the defenders of the nation, and attackers, trying to annex the new country. This conflict is still going on, it hasn't escalated into war, but has quited down and locked it self in a Cold War. Shortly after the victory announcement, Hrvenija fainted from excitement after being asked how she felt. She replied "I feel a bit dizzy" and fainted afterwards. Gallery Art of the performances, drawn by Stahn and Komekong. Stahn Demon Kitty.png SsIUnws.png TVSKzIG (1).png 6yZT65F.png 2SaYEd8.png P3K5t01.png CQ2vMIn.png ZEOzLAz.png Zz4PRmB.png L9rWM3U.png BsOtbwl.png These Polandballs were drawn by co-founder, Khryov. 7.png 5.png 4.png 11.png 15.png 16.png 900.png Seriously.png Skertun.png NSForum Things.png|Wenedowslavia, taking care of LS before the contest. HEIHEIHEI.png|The host, Promethean Colonialists and the Co-Host, Dreamplanet ready for Polandvision. celebrationwin.png|Hrvenija being handed the winner's trophy. final score.png Category:Polandvision Song Contest